


All things have to change.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots .It follows the boys journey as Fili begins work in the city with Thorin   and Kili returns to Art college and befriends Bilbo. This is the effect it has on there lives . <br/>There's plenty of fluff a little smut and a kitten called Randy .<br/>This started almost a year ago as my first Fanfiction and is my guilty pleasure :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALL GO THINGS HAVE TO CHANGE

They where standing in the high street Fili watched Kili as he tried to force back yet more tears "but please "Fili let out a long sigh "Kili we've been through all this now I have a lot I have to do today and your just not helping "Kili fiddled with the hem of his tee shirt not looking at his brother Fili cupped kili face drawing him up to look him in the eyes "why don't you go and get that tattoo you've wanted before you start college that way it will have time to heal" Avoiding his brothers gaze Kili grumbled something that sounded like okay and forced a smile "great you go down and see Bofur and i'll finish my jobs i'll meet you back at the house yes ". Okay "Kili nodded and kicked at a pebble on the ground as a distraction he was about to put in another round of argument but thought better of it.

Not looking back at his brother he made his way off the main street down to the small side ally that housed Bofurs shop the little bell rang out as he entered and the jolly man peered around the doorframe and gave him a wide grin "why Kili what can I do for you " ? "Fili said I can have that tattoo " the bonny man smiled expecting the brunette to be more excited he'd wanted this tattoo for ages and had chosen the design a while back but he saw nothing but sadness in the face before him .

 

Moving to his little fridge he pulled out two cold beers and handed Kili one "why don't you tell me whats wrong" Kili fought back a sob and wiped his snotty nose with the back of his hand "you know Fili starts that job in the city on Monday ?"Bofur nodded "well he's gone to get some shopping suits and ties and shoes " Bofur studied Kili and nodded "well he's got a responsible job now Kili he needs to look the part "but thats the thing Kili sniffed he's getting his hair cut ".Bofur smiled and took the brunettes hands in his own "I love Fili's hair as it is we've always both grown our hair long. "kili look at me you and Fili have lived a charmed life up to now but there comes a time when we have to grow up and take responsibilities Fili is bright he'll do well and it will allow you to follow your dream as an artist he doesn't need tears he needs your support" this will be frightening him and knowing Fili he's proberly trying to hide how nervous he really is .

 

Kili knew Bofur was right he'd been a brat and not helped Fili at all now he felt nothing but guilt for making it harder for his love.Bofur convinced him to leave the tattoo for today and head home instead on the way he picked up ingredients for Fili's favourite lemon chicken greens and a tub of ice cream with a plan to spoil Fili with a late lunch.Once he got in he threw the ingredients together and put it in the oven on low meanwhile he caught up on the chores and gave the lawn a quick mow.

When Fili arrived back he was hit by the smell of lemon chicken,polish and freshly mown grass he peered and saw his love sitting on a rug in the garden so he took the opportunity to grab a quick shower  
.Once clean he threw on his favourite tee and low slung cargo pants and ran his hands through his now short hair it felt quite liberating in the heat of the late summer sun and he hoped that Kili liked it as much as he did.Taking a deep breath he ventured downstairs out to the garden where Kili sat."hi there "he said quietly making Kili jump kili blinked up at him taking in the new look "well say something Fili pleaded Kili jumped up and grinned "Well look at you babyface how cute do you look "Fili rolled his eyes and grinned "I like it Kili smirked might get mine done "."Don't you dare Fili growled I like your hair just as it is thankyou your the artist after all they are suppose to be the less conservative one .

 

Dinner was eaten on the rug then icecream with two spoons straight out the tub afterwards Fili snuggled up to his brunette and lavished him with soft kisses "bought you a prezzie" the brunette smiled and proudly handed Fili a small box .Monday morning came around quickly and Fili dressed for his new job smart grey suit ,pale blue shirt ,shinny black shoes and one snoopy tie bought by his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has been at his new job for a couple of weeks now and Kili,s heading back to art school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have been buzzing around my head since I used then to post my first ever story . Thankyou sooooooo much for reading and leaving me a little Kudos :)

Friday it seemed was a day when everyone in Fili new office downed tools early glances were exchanged and overlong stares at watches willing the hands to move faster.

Friday night was the night the whole office emptied into the nearby pub .Fili had excused himself last week saying that although he appreciated the offer he really needed to get back but this week there would be no getting out of it so that is how he found himself crammed in a corner juggling a beer in one hand and pistachios in the other listening to yet another of Dori's stories.  
He had blended in with his colleagues almost immediately with his good looks and groomed exterior he was now considered quite the office heartthrob constant sighs and giggles surrounded him whenever he dared to venture to near the pool of office females and a couple of male co-workers.  
With one eye on the clock he nodded and smiled at all the right times and agreed oh yes we must play squash soon and god yes be my facebook friend but despite all of this his head was full of a snoozy brunette that would be curled up on the sofa battling zombies or watching real house wifes of Beverly hills.  
It wasn't till the mention of moving on and curries that he had really said he had to get back and yes definitely next time and yes there was someone at home waiting for him yes they did know how lucky they were .Making an effort to turn the key as quietly as possible he slid inside and closed the door behind him tiptoeing through he could sense his lover was still downstairs crisp packets littered the floor and a couple of empty beer bottles on the table and what looked like half a tub of melted icecream still with the spoon in it.

Quietly he rounded the sofa and dropped a gentle kiss on his beloveds forehead .However much money others had he knew that what he had was priceless.


	3. The BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's boss invites him and Kili to a BBQ at his house .

Fili made it look easy he threw on a pair of cream chinos and a dark blue polo shirt and looked like he had walked straight out of the god dam polo club .  
Kili on the other hand was finding it more difficult he was a student clothes didn't need to be smart they just served a purpose and maybe reflected a little rebelliousness so he was finding it very hard to find just the right thing to wear to the party to be honest his grungy tee shirts just weren't cutting it.

Fili had nipped into town to pickup wine and some flowers to take with them and Kili wondered if maybe Fili would be better off going alone he didn't know anyone and looked a scruff compared to his brother and small talk was not his thing and he much happier staying at home watching crap tv but then he thought back to how excited Fili had been when they had been invited how his eyes shone his smile broad and how he had hugged Kili and exclaimed that now they could finally meet his one .

Kili picked himself up and resumed his task holding up a Foofighters Tee shirt and wondering what were the chances of Fili's boss being a secret fan?.It was then he heard his brother return dropping keys and cursing under his breath the clinking of bottles god Kili hoped it was beer not all wine.

Fili dumped the wine on the kitchen table one red one white and beers for himself and Kili picking up the remaining bag he ventured upstairs to find his love  
leaning against the doorframe he grinned at his agitated boyfriend to be honest he could wear a binbag for all he cared and still be gorgeous.  
Kili was just loosing any hope of finding anything when Fili tossed a plastic bag at him it was from the trendy mens store on the high street he recognised the logo. Delving in he pulled out a black shirt the fabric was soft and almost sheer "well lets see if it fits" Fili encouraged looking up at his boyfriend kili felt a serge of love course through him he'd looked at the shirt several times but being so expensive hoped that eventually he may buy it in the sale.

Up in a flash Kili discarded the Foofighters and pulled on the shirt wearing it loose over his jeans it fitted perfectly blending with his black converse grabbing a band he pulled his hair into a messy bun.  
Unable to resist Fili pulled him into a kiss "perfect" he whispered.

Fili had been surprised when he received the invite he had got along well with his boss at work and Thorin had even been for Friday night drinks but it was considered a bit of a coo to be invited to one of his BBQ parties he had discreetly checked who else would be there and was relieved to know a few names.

They had decided to take a taxi they could drink then the cab driver seemed to know the address they piled into the cab laden with alcohol and lilies the cabbie announced that this indeed was considered a very upmarket part of town and that became obvious when the distance between houses became bigger and drives longer.

Out of the corner of his eye Fili watched as Kili played nervously with the hem of his shirt his bangs had escaped from the bun and hung loose framing his handsome face and he was nibbling on his bottom lip gently taking Kilis hand in his he pressed a kiss into the palm Kilis eyes locked with his brothers" Love you Kee"offering back a weak smile his lover whispered "you too"

The house was massive one of those fake Georgian types with pillars and stuff Kili stood open mouthed "play your cards right and I might buy you one of these "Fili nudged Kili and winked "as long as it has artists studio then I suppose it would do" Kili teased taking his brothers hand they approached the door only to have it flung open revealing a small man with a headfull of strawberry blonde curls rosy cheeks and an inviting smile.

The man in question turned out to be Bilbo Thorins partner a delightful man who put them both at ease immediately having sorted them with drinks they where ushered through to join the others .

First to greet them was Bard he was in recruitment and Fili really liked the guy once introductions where over they headed to were they saw Bofur standing another guy who had become a friend Kili was introduced but remained quite listening to the others chat about various work topics.

Thorin was manning the BBQ so when they collected their food it gave Fili a chance to introduce Kili  
turned out Bilbo was an arty type too and as soon as they had finished eating Kili was whisked away to be introduced to some of his friends .  
Fili watched as Kili joined a large group of people who stood on the lawns his heart wanted to go and protect him but his head told him no so he turned his attention to Bofur as a distraction.

At some point Thorin had joined them and a lot of beers had been consumed quite a few people had gone having to get back to relive baby sitters and it left a more intimate group suddenly Fili heard the sound of guitars being played one maybe two .  
Standing up he followed the sounds only to hear his lovers voice singing out he moved forward to stand next to Bilbo who turned and beamed at him "I think we may all be a little in love with your boyfriend"Fili moved forward and watched his lover as he sang and played the evening light making him look tanned and exotic .  
fili waited till the music stopped and then approached Kili moving to wrap strong arms around his waist .Kissing him gently Fili teased was this really the same nervous man from earlier Kili lay back in his lovers arms" Love you Fee" pressing a kiss into ebony locks "Love you to Kee". 

 

 

2

 

2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are my guilty pleasure light and fluffy :)


	4. Going up n the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili vists Fili at work and finds a suited Fili a bit of a turn on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave these two alone :)

Kili was on holidays college had finished for the summer and he had managed to pickup a part time job in a coffee shop in town it wasn't that Fili left him short all he need do was ask but he liked a little independence.

Fili had passed his assessment with flying colours Thorin was very pleased with his progress and could see big things for the blonde within the company.  
Life had settled into some sort of routine Fili's hours where long and very often he needed to work late but weekends were his own and he relished his time with his little brunette.

It was one of the hottest days of the year so far Kili sat on the train he was meeting Fili after work and the blonde had promised to take him to one of the many art galleries and supper afterwards. The brunette sucked at the straw of his frappe and looked as suburbs changed slowly into city he always loved the buzz he got as the train drew into the station watching buildings tower against the skyline and the hum of traffic and people.

Leaving the station he followed Filis instructions and hailed himself a cab Fili didn't want him taking any chances and the subway would be horribly busy at this time of day so he had given Kili the address and money to pay.  
Kili had been to city before but never on his own so he was glad that he had the security of a ride and the cabbie turned out to be a nice old chap who chatted away quite happily to him pointing out anything he thought Kili may find interesting .Eventually they pulled up outside Filis building it was in a smart part of the business quarter and the late sun reflected back off the silver building paying his fare he turned and took a deep breath before walking into the reception.

Fili was sitting behind his desk when the call came through that Kili was on his way up to see him he straightened his tie and fiddled with his pencils for the umpteenth time running his hands yet again through his short blonde locks Kili had seen him dress for work and joked when he came home with a supped up BMW but this was the first time the brunette would see Fili the business man in his plush office .  
There was an almost timid knock at the door and Fili smiled it seemed he wasn't the only one that was nervous shouting to come in he watched as the door slowly opened and Kili hesitantly stepped in.

Looking at Fili behind the giant desk all suited up made Kili think back to the shades of grey film they had watched at the weekend they had laughed all the way through it but looking at his boyfriend behind that large desk was a bit of a turn on and his mind wandered to ropes and whips.

Fili pulled Kili from his thoughts with an offer of iced tea from the little fridge and he gratefully accepted walking around the desk Fili pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss leaving the brunette breathless wow Fili in a suit was such a turn on here in his plush office .As if his boyfriend sensed this he gently pushed the brunette back against the hard surface leaning forward and covering his smaller frame with his muscular body pulling out the band that was holding Kilis dark locks in a neat pony strong hands carded through ebony curls gripping the back of his lovers head he pulled Kili into another deep kiss .

Kili sighed as plush lips nibbled at his neck and lobes sensitive spots that always sent him weak and semi hard Fili knew this and worked it to his advantage. Positioning himself inbetween the brunettes legs fili worked his way down the brunettes body pulling gently to release shirt buttons and expose tanned flesh .

Kili gripped tight hand clutching expensive suit dropping his head back to give his lover more access gentle hands pushed the shirt from his shoulders mouth sucking marks on his soft flesh tips of soft fingers rubbing over sensitive nubs Fili was hard Kili could feel it and he wondered would he take him here now over the desk.

Just then they were startled by the buzz of the intercom it was Filis PA "Thorins on his way up and he's got Bilbo with him they heard Kili was here and very much wanted to see him ".  
"Shit" Fili hissed and they both scrambled to redress but it was just a little too late and Bilbo's smile said everything as they entered the office Thorin chose to ignore Filis tousled appearance but Kili looked totally ravished .

Thorin poured them drinks and they all chatted happily for a while and Bilbo invited them to a dinner party the following week Kili liked Bilbo felt comfortable in his company so was more than happy to accept .  
It must have been about half an hour before they moved to go and Thorin and Bilbo said there farewells Bilbo catching Kilis eye "Its a bit of a turn on the business man thing isn't it"and gave Kili a quick wink.

Turning to his lover he was immediately scooped up in strong arms and kissed deeply "now where were we?"


	5. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has to work late and then makeup with his brunette.

As days went it had been pretty shit Fili had been in meetings most of the morning bigwigs who demanded a lot of time and attention then he had managed to grab a quick lunch before another group of clients arrived .  
It was a Friday and usually things were winding down but for some reason this particular day was busy even the ever calm Thorin looked frazzled .  
The group from Mirkwood he had been informed where very much VIP Filis role was to assist Thorin and it seemed that there were certain expectations and finishing early or even on time looked less and less likely.  
He had meant to text Kili he really had but there hadn't been a minute it seemed a lame excuse but it was true meetings had been held in the boardroom all afternoon then they had moved to hospitality where there had been drinks and small talk to Filis horror it seemed that he was then expected to escort the group to their hotel and settle them in .

It was gone ten when Fili looked at his watch next they where all still at the hotel he had organised dinner and drinks and had hoped he could then leave but no there he was sat at the dinner table trying to fend off the advances of the very pretty red head sat next to him she was pleasant enough but as the evening wore on his heart ached more and more to be curled up with his little brunette.

When Fili did eventually arrive home it was well past twelve the lights were out so Kili must have gone to bed .  
Turning the key quietly he tiptoed in gently shutting the door behind him desperate for a glass of water he entered the kitchen turning on the tap he filled the glass noticing a dim light flickering from the living room he peaked in to his dismay he noticed that the dinning table had been lain beautifully the best crockery the posh glasses napkins and a posy of flowers in the centre.  
Checking in the kitchen it became obvious that Kili had cooked steaks sat wrapped in film a big bowl of new potatoes fresh vegetables and he'd made his favourite honey cheesecake Fili's heart flipped he'd not even texted how long had Kili waited looking at his phone he noticed three missed calls "shit"

Kili was out to the world Fili could hear his gentle breathing he looked at his beautifull boy friend a mass of dark hair and delicate features tanned skin a stark contrast against white linen how could he have not called tomorrow he'd make it up to him take him somewhere special buy him a present Fili vowed to himself that however VIP the clients were Kili must always come first.


	6. Fili's suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has a surprise for Kili.

Fili was fiddling with his phone he was waiting for a response and his heart was thumping and he loosened his tie suddenly feeling overheated he was sat behind the big desk staring at the paperwork spread in front of him.

Jumping a little when the phone finally rang he answered immediately "Fili Durin" 

It had been mid afternoon when Kili had received the call from Fili it was quite unusual for his lover to ring they texted but didn't really speak during Fili's working day. His lover had asked Kili to skip his last classes that day and he would swing round and pick him up puzzled Kili agreed but he found himself willing the remaining hours to pass quickly intrigued to know what his love had planned .

Fili was a little late having been held up in afternoon traffic and his little brunette looked almost nervous when he pulled up .  
Opening the door Kili hopped inside leaning forward immediately for a soft kiss .  
"Buckle up Kili we don't want to be late "Fili shot his little lover a quick grin and started the engine .  
Kili was full of questions but to his frustration Fili wouldn't answer any of them so with a huff folded his arms and gazed out of the window showing his annoyance .  
Fili couldn't help but smile Kili could be a petulant child at times.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Kili once again grew impatience glancing sideways at his lover "can you maybe just give me a clue it's nothing bad is it?"  
Fili kept his eyes on the road " I can't tell you yet but you'll like it I promise " glancing sideways he looked at his gorgeous brunette and quickly took his hand "not long now"

Kili watched out of the window as they drove through the tree lined streets it was not an area he was familiar with but it was very pretty row upon row of semi detached houses all with neat front gardens and well maintained curbs.  
Suddenly Fili indicated left and turned down a small track stopping the car at a gated entrance .

Kili was watching Fili intently the blonde lent forward and pulled his love into a kiss "come on "he grinned and swung the car door open waiting for his little brunette the offered his hand which Kili happily took pulling him along Fili rummaged around in his pockets for keys walking up to the front door he pulled his brunette into a hug.

Kili was really puzzled now and looked to his blonde Fili pushed the keys into the lock and turned the key.  
The little hallway was bright and airy with a stairway off to the right it had some of those pretty tiles on the floor that Kili always admired.  
Fili lead him through to a large kitchen dinner it was a beautiful space with light flooding in through large French windows stopping Kili turned to look his lover in the eye "Is this for us he whispered " Fili pulled him into a hug not wanting to release his love "it is ours my love all ours I've bought it please tell me you like it" Kili pulled back blinking away tears "Fili I love it I really love it "once again the little brunette was swept into a hug and lips pressed gently against his.

Fili deepened the kiss cupping the back of his brunettes head and wrapping strong arms around Kilis petit frame he had taken a risk choosing the place without Kili but as soon as he saw it he knew it was right they had lived in the little rental for a while now and at last they would be free to make a place their own .

Releasing Kili he pulled him up the stairway to show him the bedrooms there were two and a box room that Fili wanted as a study it had a lovely view down the garden beyond that open fields.

Fili pulled Kil close again nuzzling into soft ebony locks "I love you Kili " meeting Fili's gaze the brunette pressed soft lips against his lovers "thankyou"


	7. Summer Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili go on holiday.

"kee Filis voice filtered through the bedroom door.

Kili was sitting out on the large deck by the pool they had packed and taken off for a ten day vacation curtsey of Thorin and a Bilbo .  
Fili's work had been crazy busy and with Kili working on his Art projects and the little job in the town centre coffee bar they had bearly got to see each other.

It had been a chat with Bilbo that had prompted the trip Kili had been a little down the last time they met and of course Bilbo had been concerned .

It had come as no surprise to the little man that the young couple were struggling to find time for one another Thorin was a workaholic and pretty much demanded the same level of commitment from his staff .

Bilbo had grown very fond of the boys and often chose to stop at Kili's works for lunch.  
After there conversation he had persuaded Thorin to let the boys have use of their holiday home it was a beautiful hideaway that they had bought for themselves to use when Thorin found himself under a lot of stress they often headed down there just to relax. 

Fili had worked right up to the last minute and had felt guilty that he had left all the packing and chores to his little brunette but Kili hadn't minded not if it meant he and his love finally got time together.

"kee" the voice came again and pulled Kili from his thoughts "uh hum" Fili called again "here a minute" Kili reluctantly left the day bed were the had been snoozing and made his way into the bedroom. "are all the bags in?" Fili looked at his love with worried blue eyes "yes" Fili sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde locks ."Kili was concerned now "what is it what's the matter ?"  
Fili looked at his brunette "hold on I'll show you" Kili was beginning to fret that was until his blonde reappeared in the doorway .

"Oh!" Kili tried to hide the smile that broke out across his face and tried not to stare at his boyfriend sensing his obvious embarrassment .

In his lunchbreaks Fili had been using the company Gym and he had built up an enviable body broad chest taught stomach and fab pecks and his arse don't even start on how fab the blonde tonned backside looked nowadays.  
With this in mind Kili had been given the job of grabbing a few thing they were short of in town before they left and a new pair of swimtrunks for Fili had been top of the list deciding his lover had a body to die for Kili had opted for some spedos okay they looked a little neat and they were smaller than any Fili had previously worn but the thought of watching his beloved saunter around in the pool in them was way too tempting so they were put in the shopping basket.

Kili stared at the tiny trunks Fili was wearing he knew they would be small but not that small they really left nothing to the imagination with Fili's impressive bulge straining to escape.  
"Oh" Kili was still smirking and just couldn't help but stare Fili was frowning at him arms folded brows furrowed "when you've quite finished ogling " Kili pulled his eyes away to see a stern blonde watching him. "well" Kili hummed how was he going to explain this.

After trying to defend himself Kili decided on a different approach wrapping arms round the blondes waist he placed a gentle kiss on soft lips "you could always wear nothing" Fili tightened his arms around his lover Kili felt the strength of his lovers body against his own and without warning he was scooped up in strong arms and taken over to the huge bed .  
Lain down gently sky blue eyes met brown "I am going to punish you now" Kili gulped heart fluttering as he drank in the sight of his blonde leaning over him pretending to be annoyed "love you he whispered " the blondes smile was slow and soft "love you too."


	8. A NIGHT OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Bofurs birthday

The lights were really low the music was really loud and the club was packed it was the holiday weekend and the city was out to party.

Fili was more of an Indie type of guy he loved listening to live music and especially loved it when Kili played his acoustic guitar but tonight he found himself in one of the citys hip clubs they were out for Bofurs birthday the two of them had become firm friends since his arrival at the company and he liked the guy a lot.

Beers followed by shots this was going to get messy.  
Struggling back from the bar he placed down the drinks there was a large group of them out tonight Bofur being a popular guy it was a mix of his friends from home and his workmates even Bilbo and Thorin had rocked up to everyones amazement.

Thorin looked very out of place even in the club outside of work he looked every inch the business man in his charcoal suit and open neck shirt.  
Bilbo was somewhere with Kili the two of them had become incredibly close and Fili was glad Bilbo was a little gem and clearly adored his boyfriend and when Fili was bogged down with work or needed to stay at the office late with Thorin Bilbo often had the little brunette over and it made Fili at least feel a little less guilty about how much his new job demanded of his time.

Sipping his drink he sat back and scanned the room the place really was heaving god I bet Thorin wonders were the hell he'd come too .

Without realising it his eyes were drawn to a body on the dancefloor he could only catch glimpses of it but the way they moved had him entranced the long legs hips that swung back and forth with the repetitive rhythm and a toned body that swayed slowly in contrast to the tempo of the beat and that arse gee gods that should be illegal the way it rolled and moved as if its only purpose was to drive anyone watching crazy.

Squinting through the darkness and the mass of bodies he tried to get a better look just in time to catch another thrust of those fabulous hips fuck this guy was hot !  
It was only when long dark hair was tossed back and hands raised above there head revealing olive skin and a toned stomach Fili realised that the person he had in fact been lusting over was actually his boyfriend he flushed at the thought that he hadn't even recognised his own lover in the half light.  
Standing up he strained to get a better look only then realising that it wasn't only his attention the brunette had attracted there were a couple of other bodies rubbing up against his boyfriend moving there bodies in sync with his slow rhythmic thrusts.  
Suddenly fuelled with lust and a sense of possessiveness he worked his way through the crowd to join his lover on the dancefloor .When he finally reached Kili he noticed his eyes were closed he was totally lost in the music Kili had been completely unaware of anyone around him and Fili felt his jealousy subside.

Moving forward he pressed his body against his brunettes Kilis eyes fluttered open and a soft smile spread across his beautiful face .  
Fili wrapped strong arms around the slim frame their bodies now moving as one gently back and forth completely ignoring anything around them completely lost in each other .

Fili ran his hands slowly down the length of his lovers body hands cupping that arse that had driven him mad only moments ago.  
Kili could feel Filis hard cock through his jeans the blonde nuzzled into ebony locks and nibbled at the only small part of exposed skin he could find .  
Licking at Kilis salty flesh with his tounge the suckled on his neck using teeth to produce an angry red mark Kili was his and no one elses.

The brunette threw his head back breath hitching he loved it when his blonde came over all possessive and just at this moment he had Kili completely aroused;  
A hand grabbed at the back of his head pulling him into a brusing kiss it left him breathless sometimes the way Fili kissed him suddenly he felt himself being pulled from the dancefloor and into a quite corner .  
Fili used his strong body to pin him against the wall fingers making light work of his shirt buttons ."Fili" Kili pulled the blonde up to meet his eyes "not here" Fili groaned hot breath whispered in his ear "I need you Fili I need you in me but not here"  
Wrapping his arm around his lover Fili made for the exit Bilbo watched as they left remembering foundly the days when he and Thorin couldn't keep there hands off one another .  
Texting Kili quickly he went round and sat next to his husband entwining their fingers and sending him a soft smile .  
Kili looked at his phone he was being pulled along by his blonde "go to Hotel Royal its just around the corner on Smith St and have Fili put the room on expenses followed by a smiley face and a kiss .Kili beamed Bilbo really was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this as it didn't seem to fit in with the other chapters but its been written for a while and what the hell :)


	9. Cross Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili argue.

It was inevitable the pressure on Fili had been mounting for a long time there had been a endless run of meeting running way over the normal hours of work and in the end he had resorted to staying in the local city Inns when all he needed to do was fall into a bed and sleep .

Kili had been fine about it he knew his lover was working extra hard with Thorin to bring to a close some huge contract they had been working on and Bilbo had been there and they often hooked up when they found themselves alone once again.

It was a Monday morning the weekend had come and gone with them seeing very little of one another Kili had extra shifts in the little coffee bar [holiday cover} and Fili had been locked away in his office they had eaten together but even then Filis head had been somewhere else and Kili knew that his happy chatter was merely filling a void .

Fili charged out of his little office waving papers at the startled brunette "Kili where is the Mirkwood folder I left it on the desk" the brunette blinked taking in his agitated boyfriend .  
"FilI I have no idea I don't know anything about any folder "  
The blonde rubbed his hands over his face and refocused on his brunette "you tided yesterday when I went to the gym you must have moved it "Fili glared at his petit lover .  
Kili hesitated for a moment had he touched it ? no he hadn't cleaned the office just emptied it of stale coffee cups and food plates .  
Fili I haven't touched your stuff I promise ."

Fili pushed past knocking the little brunette as he passed Kili flinched he very rarely seen his blonde mad and certainly not with him.

Fili rummaged through the paper work on the table in the kitchen but they were just utility bills waiting to be paid Kili was standing in the doorway watching him with impossibly wide eyes Fili threw the brunette another glare Kili must have moved it fuck .

"Fili" the voice was quite and hesitant "  
"What " the reply was sharp and Kili retreated .  
Going back upstairs the brunette entered the office maybe Fili had just over looked it put it somewhere safe .  
Working his way through the piles of paperwork he could here his love on the phone to Thorin downstairs he wasn't even sure what he was looking for but if he could find it then everything would be okay .

Hearing heavy footsteps he turned to see his blonde "for gods sake just leave it Kili will you do you not think you have fucked up enough already!"  
Now tears collected in the brunettes eyes big fat tears that threatened to escape at any moment pushing past the blonde he moved into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Lying on the bed he waited quietly till he heard the door slam shut it was only then he allowed the tears to fall.

Fili went straight up to Thorins office to his surprise Bilbo was there seemed they had been out the previous night in the city taking in a show and then dinner .  
Bilbo offered the blonde a big hug he loved these two boys they reminded him of how he and Thorin had been once.  
Fili seemed more stiff and agitated than usual the blonde was normally soft smiles and easy charm but today was different.

Fili was handed a coffee and taking a seat opposite Thorin he played nervously with the silver teaspoon placed on the edge of the cup .  
Finally making eye contact he spoke "Thorin I'm so sorry but I seemed to have mislaid the Mirkwood file "there he'd said it he had wanted to say Kili had moved it but that was between the two of them .  
Thorin was quite "have you checked everywhere ?"Fili nodded watching as the colour slowly drained from his employers face "everywhere " Bilbo butted in "everywhere Fili office ,car ,case ?"the little blonde gestured to his small bag he used for workdays opening the zip Kili pulled out various items and there among the was the Mirkwood file he must have slotted it in there the previous night and then forgotten.  
Bilbo offered a bright smile the relief was enormous the where due to complete and loosing the file would have been a disaster .

Finishing there coffees the mood was considerably lighter than before.  
Bilbo left but not without inviting he and Kili to super at the weekend to celebrate in style that the deal would finally being completed.

Back in his office Fili typed a quick message to Kili to say that the file had been found and that everything was okay .

 

The trouble was everything wasn't okay Kili read the message he knew that Fili was under huge pressure and that it was out of character but he couldn't help but feel hurt that his blonde had immediately blamed him .Phoning the little coffee shop he agreed to the extra shift he had previously turned down it meant he would be working and could avoid Fili it was a childish thing to do he knew that but Fili had hurt him.

When Fili finally arrived home the normally snug little cottage was quite and empty void of the smell of supper cooking and his brunette pottering around the kitchen humming to tunes that played on the radio.  
Suddenly Fili felt worry were was his beloved brunette picking up his phone he quickly text almost immediately a cool reply came back "working extra shift you'll have to have takeout don't wait up"no kiss no smiley face shit.

The little café was quite a couple sat in the corner all loved up and Kili felt a pang shoot through him Bombur was in the kitchen and Nori on wash up so there was plenty of banter but his head was full of Fili.

Just then the little bell over the door rang and the little brunette made his way out to see to the new customers .His heart lept when he was greeted by a pair of familiar blue eyes brimming with hurt "Kili" the voice was uncertain not like his love at all "Kili I'm sorry"  
That's all it took the sadness that had haunted the brunette all day evaporated and he flew into his lovers arms "I'm sorry too"he locked eyes with his love and was immediately pulled into a punishing kiss "I love you Kili " the brunette let the powerful blonde wrap him in strong arms "I love you too"and he truly did 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the rating to mature as there may be smut in forth coming chapters:)


	10. lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to super

They were still in bed even though it was gone ten Fili had his little brunette wrapped in his arms lavishing him with soft kisses.  
They had made love it had been slow and sweet and his lover had responded beautifully to every touch every kiss and every thrust till his body was exhausted .

"Fili we need to get up "  
Fili hummed and continued to nibble at the brunettes earlobe "Fili" his little lover made to move but was quickly pulled back against a strong chest "mmmm not yet just a while longer" he softly traced the line of the brunettes jaw moving down to the collar bone and that little spot that when he suckled it made his lover gasp "Fili that's not fair" soft lips smiled and then continued to worry the skin till a mark appeared his mouth bruising creamy skin .  
God Fili the blonde wasn't playing fair he knew his lovers weaknesses and worked it to his advantage .

Using his strength he flipped Kili onto his back pinning the small brunette beneath him kili moaned as Fili worked his way down to his nipples lapping at dusky nubs that grew pert worrying them between his teeth then bestowing tiny baby kisses that the brunette bucked up to meet .  
Gently working his way further down his lovers body he paused to brush soft lips across his hips tracing the outline of the raven tattooed there soft skilled fingers pushed legs apart settling himself between them pressing further soft kisses across the taught stomach and nuzzling into soft glossy curls .

Kili responded arching sending out soft moans that just made the blonde harder hitching up his lovers legs he lined himself up and thrust inside immediately enveloped in a warm tight heat "Fili"the brunette gasped at being filled so suddenly this was more urgent that before and the blondes thrust were powerful the brunette clinging to is lover as the blonde set a fierce pace .

Kili loved it like this with his blonde in the throws of passion filling his body and marking him possessively Fili pushed his legs further apart altering the angle of his thrusts causing kili to gasp arching upwards calling out Fili's name.  
He climaxed filling his brunette with his musky release the last thrusts being deep inside his body Kili clung to his lover nails digging into his strong broad shoulders before the blonde pulled out and collapsed down on the bed .

Fili immediately pulled his brunette too him pressing warm bodies together hooking an arm around the slim waist he nuzzled into long dark hair "just a little longer Kee "he whispered.

They sat in the cab the route was familiar now being regular guests at Thorins. Fili took Kilis hand gently entwining their fingers it had been a while since the had been able to spend time together and the day had been just perfect eventually getting up and breakfasting about midday .

He looked at his little brunette Kili still looked totally ravished Fili hadn't quite realised in the throws of passion just how dark the marks on Kilis skin were and no amount of concealer had helped leaning forward he pressed a kiss into loose dark locks only to be rewarded with a soft smile .

Thorin it seemed had a brother one he hadn't seen in a while.  
Frerin was the opposite of his brother in every way and when the boys were introduced unless the had been told they would have found it hard to see any likeness at all.  
It seemed Frerins life had taken him in a very different direction leading a virtually nomadic existence it seemed he had travelled for most of his life but it meant he was full of wonderful tales of adventures that kept the dinner guests enthralled Kilis eyes were like saucers full of wonder at things the man had seen and things he had done .

Fili sat talking with Thorin quietly mussing over their success at bringing home the Mirkwood account Bilbo pottered in the kitchen making everyone coffee and Kili sat on the deck with Frerin he was so unlike his brother skin bronzed from long days in the sun, hazle eyes and long dark blonde hair that reached past his shoulders with little braids running through the thick locks each one secured with pretty silver clasps "one for each of my lovers "he winked giving Kili a sly grin .

Kili blushed he wasn't sure why something about Frerin excited him the fact that he had experienced a lot seen so much travelled so far .  
Suddenly Frerin lent forward and pulled at Kilis shirt collar "I see your lovers mark you in a different way " looking at the bruise Fili had left he brushed a soft finger along the sensitive skin Kilis breath hitched and he recoiled from the touch "I'm sorry Kili " the brunette made to leave but Frerin stopped him "forgive me I sometimes forget myself spending so much time alone traveling I forget whats acceptable behaviour .

Just at that moment Bilbo arrived with the coffee the little man placing down a large tray and calling for the others to join them smiling at the two men he began to pour .  
Kili was quite in the cab home deep in thought Fili wrapped a strong arm around his love drawing him close the brunette snuggled into the embrace kili linked his fingers with Fii's and the blonde lifted the hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the upturned palm Kili turned to look at his boyfriend "I love you Fili with all of my heart I love you " pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss that took his breath away the blonde whispered "and I love you Kili Durin"


	11. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is working up to Christmas eve and its up to Kili to make everything perfect :)

Kili watched as his Christmas tree was netted and placed in the back of the car .  
Pulling out his list he ticked the chore as done with a certain amount of satisfaction he thanked the elderly man and climbed back into the comfort of the jeep .  
His phone was flashing and he scrolled down to pick up the text "Babe a few of us are going for a couple of beers after we finish , do you mind if I am home a little later ? are you okay I can come home now if you want ."

Kili didn't mind at all in fact he was grateful for the extra time he very much wanted everything to be just perfect for his beloved blonde "no worries have fun see you later xx"

Dropping the phone back down on the seat next to him he tuned in the radio to a station playing cheesy Christmas songs and starting the engine one more job and he was done .

His last chore was to pick up a couple of bottles of a rare malt whisky they had been horribly expensive and it had taken a lot of the brunettes budget but it was to be a special treat for Thorin and Fili after all the two men had worked so incredibly hard on the run up to the festive period.

Satisfied when his last task was done the brunette headed back to their little cottage Mrs Bee the cleaning lady was just leaving she had been there most of the morning giving the place an extra special clean and Kili was just in time to wish her a merry Christmas and present her with a small gift from them both .  
The elderly lady beamed at the brunette and thanked him "you boys have a lovely time I have left a tin of home made mince pies in the kitchen just heat them through till warm and there's brandy butter too ."

Kili thanked the lady placing a quick kiss on her soft cheek arguing that she shouldn't of gone to so much trouble " shaking her head she argued it was no trouble at all and with that she was gone .

After empting the car of its contents Kili decided to start with decorating the tree .  
Selecting a deep galvanised bucket he un wrapped the tree struggling under the weight eventually hauling the it into an upright position .  
Standing back and studying his purchase it was immediately obvious that it was way too tall a good meter spreading sideways across the ceiling .  
Huffing Kili wandered off to find something to trim the tree to the correct height .  
Next where the lights little white twinkly ones that reminded Kili of far away stars .Placing them carefully so they were even he stood back and hit the switch but nothing happened ,no lights but they had been working in the shop! signing he opened the spares and started the thankless task of testing for the faulty one .

Fili glanced at his watch they had left work at twelve and it was now two so saying his farewells he headed home aching to be snuggled up cosy with his little brunette.  
Stopping on the way he was just in time to pick up a special little gift for Kili and something for Thorin then quickly texting his love he let him know he would be home within the hour .

When Fili did arrive home it was to a quite house he was immediately hit with the smell of pine and polish and something else burnt spices .Heading to the oven he pulled open the cooker only to be engulfed in smoke ,Grabbing a tee towel he pulled out what looked like mince pies but he wasn't sure

Wandering past a rather lopsided Christmas tree he found his brunette .Kili was outside desperately trying to loop pretty lights through the nearby tree but failing horribly .

Fili grinned as he watched his beloved he loved Kili and even now his heart lept when he saw his lover .  
"Need some help" Kili turned suddenly loosing his balance but now there were strong arms to catch him .  
Helping him down the brunette immediately buried himself inside Filis overcoat and snuggled in "everythings gone wrong" he muttered quietly .  
Kili blinked up at his blonde fat tears threatening to fall and Fili used his thumb to brush them away .

Fili hugged his lover and held him tight "come on now nothing so bad that it can't be fixed " cupping Kili's jaw he pulled him into a long and tender kiss "now tell me what needs to be done"

Between the two of them the remaining chores were done in record time tree lights glittered inside and out , mince pies warmed gently in the oven gently scenting the cottage with the comforting smell of winter spices  
and Christmas cards were popped through the letter boxes of nearby houses .

Kili found some carols on the radio and left them playing quietly in the background and Fili tended the fire in the hearth at last everything was perfect .

"I just need to fetch a couple of things from the car ,don't move " the brunette was snuggled in cushions on the floor in front of the fire and really had no intention of moving all he wanted was to be wrapped up in his blondes arms .  
He felt the cold air as Fili came back indoors ,turning to see what the blonde had fetched a smile broke across his face as he was greeted by probably the most adorable sight ever .In one hand Fili held a large bunch of mistletoe and in the other was a little cage containing about the cutest kitten Kili had ever seen .

"Kili meet Randy " the kitten mewed "Randy meet Kili " another mew and if Kili didn't love his lover completely already he would now .

embracing his blonde Kili snuggled . Randy was now exhausted and sound asleep "I love you Fili " the blonde smiled down on his brunette "and I love you merry Christmas Kili " and with that he kissed his brunette under the mistletoe.


	12. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh little bit of valentine fluff for our boys

Kili opened the door of their little cottage .He loved the place so much ,it belonged to them .Yes they were still struggling to pay the remaining mortgage but with Fili doing so well at Embor Enterprises they could be mortgage free in a couple of years .  
Dropping down his overnight bag he waited knowing that any minute Randy would come bouncing around the corner .True to form the little ball of fluff appeared,bounding towards his daddy and immediately demanding food .Once the little fella's tummy was full of food Kili flicked on the kettle,making himself a warm drink and waited for the heat to kick in .

Fili had been away with Thorin for a few days .The boys had been working hard on the new Mirkwood account ,and Kili had accepted that he was going to have to spend this valentine alone .It had been hard, all week he had been surrounded with loved up couples ,swooning over each other at the little café ,kissing and cosying up and he missed his strong blonde terribly, and at this moment he would like nothing more than to curl up in his arms .

It had been a long day and Fili thought the meeting would never end ,but like the professional he was ,he stayed focused ,even if occasionally his mind wandered to what a certain brunette might be doing .It was there first valentine in the cottage and Fili had wanted to do something special ,each event in there new home had been celebrated up until now ,but being miles away the blonde had accepted that there Valentine would have to be postphoned.

The meeting finally came to an end and both Fili and Thorin were pleased with the outcome .Yes the Mirkwood account was exhausting to work on ,but it was hugely important account and Fili had very much become Thorins right hand man. As the group wandered out of Thandrils plush office, the talk became more informal Tauriel questioning Fili as to how he and Kili had settled into there new home .  
Once she had accepted that Fili was in a very ,loving relationship he and the brunette had become good friends ,often spending time outside of the meetings with each other and Fili often talked about his beloved ,little home and Kili .

Fili really hadn't meant anything, but he had opened up to Tauriel his regrets at having to leave Kili alone on their special day and that he was planning to spoil his brunette on his return . Taureil had disappeared suddenly ,only returning later with Thanduil in tow . Fili was on good terms with Mirkwoods owner and had got quickly over the intimidation he felt when they first met "Fili forgive me,being an older man I forget how it is some times to be young and in love . " Fili glanced at Tauriel,unsure were this conversation was going ."I have pulled you away from your loved one yet again,and on such a special day,I insist on making amends with Thorins permission of course ."

That is how Fili and Thorin found themselves sitting on Thanduils private plane ,heading home . Thorin had refused at first but seeing the hope in the young blondes eyes he succumbed ,the older man knew how crazy in love the two youngsters were and he wasn't heartless enough to keep them from each other on Vatentines .

It was late when Fili finally crept through the front door . The house seemed peaceful and even Randy was fast asleep in his little basket and didn't stir . There was only thirty minutes of Valentines day left and the blonde had clock watched all the way home . Tiptoeing upstairs he peeked in at his beloved brunette .The television was humming quietly in the corner of the room ,an golden hue thrown across the bed from the little nightlight on the bedside table .Kili had fallen asleep ,snuggled into piles of cushions that propped him up as he had watched TV.  
Fili lent forward and pulled the glasses from the end of Kili's nose ,exposing the little freckles that Fili loved so much . Seating himself on the edge on the bed he lent forward and placed a kiss softly on plush ,pink lips ,moving across to bury his nose in soft brown locks ,nuzzling gently against the skin of his beloveds neck and littering the flesh with soft baby kisses . He had needed this ,almost a week away from his love was just too long and he needed to ravish his beloved ,take him to the limits ,love him ,kiss him ,take him to heaven and back again.  
Kili whimpered ,using his hand to bat Fili away , "No Randy " Inwardly he groaned he must have left the kitchen door open. Fili nuzzled in futher ,nipping the pale flesh with his teeth .There was something erotic about waking Kili from a deep sleep . Finally with a huff the brunettes eyes fluttered open and was greeted with a soft smile .  
"Fili " Kili's eyes finally came into focus as soft lips were pressed against his once again ."I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow "  
Running his hands gently through soft brown locks Fili hummed "couldn't stay away " pressing another kiss to his beloveds mouth ,this time deepening the kiss "missed you so much " .  
Kili responded and he let his lover take control ,he had missed this ,missed the physical contact and he relished every kiss and soon Fili was naked thrusting gently into his love .It didn't take long for Fili to climax inside his lover, releasing deep inside his brunette and he felt Kili's body shudder as he too found release .  
  
The Blonde finally fell back ,pulling his brunette with him so the lay entertwined .Kili ran soft fingers across Fili's strong chest and nuzzled in "I'm glad your home " Fili smiled down at the mass of tangled locks and dropped a kiss on the top of his beloveds head .Everytime he went away he missed his home and his love .He saw how much others had but in his mind he had more than all of them . Tomorrow he would give Kili his flowers and chocolate and take him out for lunch because he wanted too ,but he knew really they didn't need those things .The only thing they really needed was each other.


End file.
